


No Time to Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Mariner has had a very, very long day.
Relationships: The Mariner/Female Sole Survivor, The Mariner/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 11





	No Time to Relax

The Mariner had had  _ a day _ . It had been the kind of day where it felt like everywhere she looked, there was a new hole in the wall’s defences. And when everything looked finished? Someone else needed her help. A boat was leaking. There were rotten boards in a corner of the harbour. A window was letting in a draft. She had hardly had time to think, much less take a bathroom break. Her bladder ached painfully, but now that she was finally alone in her nice, comfortable home, she didn’t exactly want to leave again to use her outhouse. Who knew if she’d even make it there before someone else needed her help? Pissing herself in the middle of the harbour didn’t seem ideal. She paused for a moment. She still had her waders on, and it seemed unlikely that anything would show on her thick, dark denim overalls. Her bladder twinged, and she felt a leak shoot out of her before stopping. So she made a decision. The Mariner spread her legs, and placed both hands on a table to support herself, before she let go. 

It took a second for the stream to get started - she hadn’t pissed herself since she had first gotten drunk on mutfruit wine, and she hardly remembered that (only the feeling of warm wetness, and how weirdly horny she had felt afterwards). But once her body knew it could relax, she started pissing full force. Her prediction about the waders helping to keep it all contained hadn’t quite come true. While some of her urine seemed to be flowing down her legs and into the boots (soaking her already damp socks, in an unforeseen but unavoidable side effect), she could also hear her stream hitting the wood floor beneath her with a steady patter. She registered dimly that she’d have to mop afterwards, but for the moment she was still pissing at full force, with her bladder still feeling nearly full. 

After what felt like minutes, her stream finally slowed to a hiss, before stopping completely. The Mariner forced a few more spurts out, before standing. She felt exhausted, but more turned on than she had in a very long time. She pressed a hand to her wet crotch - and heard an embarrassed cough behind her. The Mariner froze in place, and feeling herself turning bright red, turned her face very slowly to face the source of the sound. There stood the Mainlander ( _ Eleanor _ , she reminded herself), who was at least as red as the Mariner. 

Eleanor had at least shut the door behind her and locked it, something the Mariner realized with horror that she had forgotten to do. Hence, why Eleanor was now standing in the Mariner’s main room, looking at the Mariner in her soaked pants, and the puddle beneath her. “Um, I was going to ask if there was anything I could help with but…” she trailed off. The Mariner just stood there, unsure what to do next. Eleanor continued, saying “I’m not gonna like, tell anyone that I saw this, if that’s what you’re worried about, and in fact -” She paused again, and nervously ran a hand through her hair. “In fact, um, I was actually just thinking that I needed to take a leak.” 

“Oh,” said the Mariner. 

“I don’t really want to get this jumpsuit dirty - do you mind?” she asked, as she began unzipping the suit. The Mariner shook her head, unsure as to what exactly was happening, or even if she was really awake. When Eleanor was down to just a dirty grey undershirt, a similarly worn-looking pair of underwear, and her boots, her jumpsuit having been stuffed in her pack, she asked “Uh, do you maybe have a chair I could sit on while I do this?”

The Mariner realized with a start exactly what Eleanor was planning - she wanted to piss herself in her home. She wasn’t opposed to this idea, unexpected as it may be. She confirmed that she could go get a chair, and went into her private office to grab a pre-war plastic desk chair, wincing slightly at the squelching sound her feet made with every step. Once she had the chair, she took a deep breath to compose herself, before returning to the main room. There, Eleanor was clearly more desperate than she had originally let on. She was holding herself with one hand, and the Mariner realized she could see drops of urine going down the other woman’s legs. 

She pulled the chair next to her, and Eleanor sat down quickly, still holding herself. She looked up at the Mariner. “Do you… want to watch?” she asked, although she couldn’t bring herself to look at her. The Mariner nodded, and she walked around until she was standing in front of the other woman, able to see everything that was going on. Once the Mariner was in position, Eleanor took a deep breath, and removed her hand from her crotch. She had already soaked through her panties. Less than a second later, urine started flowing out of her. At first, it seemed to just be pooling underneath her. As she continued to piss, and she showed no signs of stopping any time soon, urine began dripping off the side of the chair to the floor beneath her. When her flow finally ended, Eleanor sighed, and looked up at the Mariner.

“So, uh, what do you want to do now?”


End file.
